The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more of the smaller components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than previous packages. Some smaller types of packages for semiconductor components include quad flat packages (QFPs), pin grid array (PGA) packages, ball grid array (BGA) packages, and so on.
Currently, integrated fan-out packages are becoming increasingly popular for their compactness to deliver merits of low power consumption, high performance, small package footprint, and competitive cost. How to enhance the performance of the integrated fan-out packages, particularly in the area of high density, high power applications, is an important goal of this patent focus.